Talk:Photon Reversal
Photon Reversal, as I understand it is that when two protons are synchronized with one another (in some way), then when one vibrates, so does the other (no matter where it is) and this fundamental process is how one can communicate instantaneously across the galaxy, but is also the reason why it is a two-way channel only. I'm not sure if I follow this article well, but if the end result is that communication is possible between two units no matter the distance than it'll work. Is that true? Of course, I'm not a physicist so however we can make this work is fine. --Laveaux 23:00, 14 April 2007 (UTC) I just researched it on Wikipedia. The mechanism is that when two particles are created together in a certain way, ever after they will always be "spinning" in opposite directions. Which way they are actually spinning is random, and changes at random, but the direction will always be opposite. The problem is to set which way the particle is spinning. According to Wikipedia, this is impossible. I keep finding hints of something that would make it at least sound possible to me, but the actual mechanism has eluded me so far. This article currently says that a photon (a particle of light) must be accelerated, changing its rest mass to infinity and creating a black hole, which is actually a wormhole. If doing this with wormholes is possible (a technique I have actually used in the past for Hollowstar's interstellar phone), the correct way to do it would be to accelerate the photon to a frequency equal to the Planck time. The rest mass of light is zero, and there is no hint of a way to change that in physics. In fact, changing that would create a black hole that would engulf and destroy the universe. "Accelerating" a photon also does not change its speed - it changes its frequency instead. Wormhole photons would not make it a two-way channel only. --Brilliand 02:42, 15 April 2007 (UTC) It's impossible I've researched too deeply. ;) Quantum entanglement will not allow transmitting messages - the best it can do is to cause two people at vast distances to get the same random value. Quantum entanglement causes two particles to be exactly the same, but it doesn't cause one to change when the other is actively changed. So now I'm not sure what to do with this... I could write an explanation that would probably fool anyone else here, but it would still be wrong. Or we could make up a particle that doesn't exist in real life and causes two particles to actually control each other. That might be better, since it won't be strictly impossible, but it might be implausible. We could also work up some long-standing Antheon mechanism that allows photon reversal as a side effect. Only Negatron would know about it, so I would need to insert it into a "from the mind of Negatron" article. --Brilliand 19:21, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Bummer. Okay, well we can't use it, per the Basilicus Convention. The Antheon mechanism is a good idea, however I have the whole basis of the Nivall Conflict built on the idea that one company controls the technology for interstellar communication. Would it be possible that Negatron would have dealings with the likes of CommPlus? --Laveaux 01:04, 20 April 2007 (UTC) What I mean is that the Antheons left some technology running uncontrolled that CommPlus accidentally activated, and still think they have something new. Negatron wouldn't be dealing with CommPlus, but he might be doing something that happened to benefit them. Since the Antheons have time travel, we will probably have to deal with causality somehow. Most scientists believe that time travel is impossible, but it hasn't been proven impossible. So we're teetering on the edge with the Antheon technology. I'm thinking the Antheons should be able to act in more than four dimensions (largely because this was a property of Negatron before I ever came here), which would permit time travel, wormhole creation and the like, but escaping from the four-dimensional universe poses a real problem. --Brilliand 23:59, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Yes, that could work. Discussion beyond four dimensions is out of my scope so I'll need to research (however you are doing great with the Antheons so I may just see what you come up with), but I can at least rework the limited CommPlus history to support this change. As usual I'll need to digest this a bit. In really old school Vessels of Gold and Silver (circa 1993) we used an element called Marsonium as a very very very heavy and radioactive element. Maybe I can resurrect that. Although I don't like Marsonium, I might change it to Arsonium or Resonite or something arbitrary. Perhaps we can find this photon reversal quality in components of radiation from a highly volatile element. This could add an element of danger that would be great for roleplay. Imagine playing the miner that has to get the stuff... --Laveaux 04:04, 21 April 2007 (UTC) That wouldn't change the possibility, though. Photons, electrons and quarks are much more basic than atoms. Faster-than-light communication is prohibited by the no-communication theorem, and moving objects in and out of the universe seems to be prohibited as well, though I can't be sure. The best bet seems to be to forget about higher dimensions and use negative mass, which is purely theoretical and thus perfect for sci-fi. I think I'll take this to the forum, since it's getting beyond the scope of this page. I'll add this page to my WIP list. --Brilliand 06:01, 21 April 2007 (UTC)